Changed Persons
by The Unnamed Demon
Summary: one shot Kagome's father is Lord Higurashi, Lord of the Eastern Lands, which means Kagome is half youkia, she is arranged a mate by her father the mate is Sesshomaru, then she becomes mute because of a spell, please review. YEAH COMPLETED!


TITLE: CHANGES  
  
DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA OWNED BY RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT) AND I'M JUST A CRAZY FANFIC AUTHOR WITH AN OBSESSION.  
  
REQUEST: PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!  
  
NOW FOR THE STORY:  
  
"Kagome, you're finally back," her mom said and then coughed, she was laying in her bed sick. "I'll get us something,"  
"No mom! You need your rest, I'll get you your dinner and things," she said. She heard her mom cough again. She rushed down the stairs into the kitchen and made her mom a quick dinner. She brought it back to her mom's room with Cold Medicine and a thermometer.  
"Mom, it's a hundred and three, you should go see a doctor," Kagome said, handing her mom the phone. Her mom coughed. "Okay, I'll talk,"  
The doctor came to Kagome's house and checked up on her mom. Her mom had pneumonia. They rushed her to the Emergency Room, where they took an X- ray. Her mom had it really bad.  
"When will my mom be out?" Kagome asked, "We're just going to monitor her for now, do you have anywhere to stay while you mom is in the hospital?" one of the doctors asked.  
"Yeah, I'll call a friend, but I'd like to stay with my mom for now, please," she said.  
"Okay, just use the phone at the front when you're ready," they said and left.  
"Kagome, it's time I tell you about your father," her mom said. Kagome walked up closer to her.  
"Yes, mom?" she said.  
"You know you're friend with the ears, Inuyasha?" she said. I nodded, in reply, "Your dad is like him, a dog demon," she said.  
"Nani!" Kagome exclaimed.  
"He abandoned us because he was the Lord of the Eastern Lands, he couldn't bring a human family to the castle so he left us," she said. 'The medicine must be making mom delusional,' Kagome thought. "I am dying, Kagome, go find your father and live with him,"  
"Mom, you're not dying you'll get better mom," Kagome said, hugging her on the bed.  
"You're demon characteristics and powers will be coming in completely before you're sixteen, because of a curse you have to meet him before then to get something to help control the youkia blood,"  
"Kagome, visiting hours are over, you need to get home," one of the nurses said.  
Kagome walked out of the hospital and was making her way to the well. A car drove by with Hojo in it. It stopped.  
"Hey Kagome, what you doing walking all the way over here," he said.  
"Hi, Hojo, mom's at the hospital with pneumonia, so I was just making my way home," Kagome replied.  
"Dad will drive you home, come in," he said.  
Kagome went inside the car.  
"So, Hojo, is this that girl you liked?" his dad said. Hojo blushed.  
"So, want to go to the movies with me on Saturday?" he asked.  
"I'll be very busy then, I can't, maybe another time," Kagome replied and went inside. "Thanks for the ride," she said.  
She packed her backpack with some more supplies, and then realized what her mom said. She went to her bedroom and took out a necklace from her jewelry box. It was a half charm pendant that her father had given her years ago. She decided to wear it when she went to Feudal Japan. 'My sixteenth birthday?' Kagome thought, 'I'm sixteen in exactly one week!'  
She took her backpack and went the well.  
"That's a change," Inuyasha said, "You're back early,"  
"Let's go to Kaede's, Sango said," They all made their way to Kaedes.  
"What's up, Kagome," Sango whispered, "You look really troubled,"  
"My mom's in the hospital, she has pneumonia," Kagome said.  
"Pneumonia?" Sango asked.  
"Very bad sickness worst than flew," Kagome replied. "And." Kagome paused.  
"What, Kagome?" Sango asked.  
"She told me about my father," tears were coming down her face.  
"What about your father?" Sango asked. Kagome realized that Miroku and Inuyasha were listening.  
"I'll tell you at the springs," she said.  
"Inuyasha, you should talk to Kagome, something is wrong with her," Miroku said.  
"Feh, whatever," he said and walked beside Kagome. "What is your problem, wench?"  
"It.it's nothing," Kagome said and ran her hands through her hair nervously. Inuyasha grabbed her hand.  
"What is this?" he asked looking at her claws.  
"Fake nails," Kagome lied smiling.  
"Oh, like them nail polish shit you use?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Yes," Kagome said.  
Inuyasha sensed that she was lying but did not want to get further into it. They walked on for most of that day and stopped in an empty hut. Inuyasha said they could settle there.  
"We're going to the springs," Kagome and Sango left the Hut.  
"So, what is it," Sango asked.  
"My dad left when I was born, mom told me only now about him, that he's an inu youkia lord of the eastern lands and that I need to get to him before I turn sixteen to get something to control my demon blood," Kagome said remembering what she heard. "And my mom said that she's dying, where am I to go?"  
"Oh my, this is bad, maybe you should tell Inuyasha," Sango said.  
"Tell him that I'm a hanyou, my mom's dying and my dad's the lord of the Eastern Lands?" Kagome asked, "What do you think he'll think," Kagome realized that Sango was staring at her.  
"What is it, Sango?" Kagome asked.  
"You're ears," Sango said. Kagome quickly went to her head and touched the dog ears.  
"Oh my gosh!" Kagome ran out of the springs put her clothes on and ran to Inuyasha while calling him. Then she stopped, 'What would I tell him?' Inuyasha ran to her. "What the hell is it, wen-" he stopped short and looked at her head. "What the hell?" he exclaimed, staring at his ears. Kagome tried to flatten them to her head but it was still visible. "Let me guess, one of Naraku's sick jokes?" Inuyasha said.  
"No, it's.my.dad," Kagome said.  
"What about your dad," Inuyasha asked. 'I never heard about her dad before,' Inuyasha thought.  
"He left my mom and I when I was born," Kagome said. "Mom only told me today, that he is a demon lord of the eastern lands and that-"  
"You're a.a."  
"Yes and my mom is dying! She told me to go to him before I'm sixteen to get something to-"  
"Control your demon blood,"  
"Yes," Kagome answered.  
"You little wench, tried to keep that from me all day did you?" Inuyasha said. Kagome's hair got longer, and two stripes were developing on her cheeks.  
"I'm sorry, it's just-" 'She's sorry?' Inuyasha thought, surprised.  
"You need to get to your father and soon," Inuyasha said. An hour later, everyone was on their way to the East.  
"Is that Sesshomaru?" Sango pointed to something flying.  
"No, it's someone else," Inuyasha said. It sped up towards them.  
"Hi, there daughter, thought you'd have to travel all the way there, It would take you longer than a week, why not all of you come with me," he said. They all went onto his orb and they traveled fast. Inuyasha was still holding Kagome who fell asleep.  
"So are you Kagome's mate to be?" Kagome's dad asked Inuyasha. "Now that my parents are dead all of you are welcome to stay,"  
"Listen you, we're not mates, I'm just with her until she completes the Shikon Jewel," Inuyasha said.  
"Okay," he said. They stopped at the castle and Kagome woke up.  
"This is your home?" Kagome said when she saw the castle.  
"Yes, and it's yours too," he said. They went inside to the dining hall. Plates were put on the table. "All of you will eat, and Kagome, you will be presented with a few gifts from I, Lord of the Eastern Lands,"  
Kagome sat at the table, beside Inuyasha. Sango sat across from Kagome and beside Miroku and Shippou. Her father sat at the end. A servant came and filled everyone's plate. To Kagome's horror, it was raw meet.  
"Um, no offense or anything, but this is raw meet!" Kagome said.  
"Yes, it is one of my favorites," her father said.  
"Can we um pass on this?" Kagome asked.  
"Ah sure, but you will have to tell me of the foods you normally eat," he said.  
"Thanks," Kagome said. Sango and Miroku looked relieved. None of them touched the food, but Inuyasha just smirked.  
"Now, I'd like to talk with my daughter in privet, all of you may go to the gardens or you may go to your chambers. A servant escorted Inu and the gang to the gardens while Kagome's father sat at the table and ate.  
"I present this to you daughter," he said handing her a bag that looked like it came from the mall. Kagome opened it and saw three Kimonos and a sword. "You may change into the red one and then we need to talk." He said. A servant escorted Kagome to her chamber where she changed into it then she was escorted back to the table. While changing, she realized that her hair was now white and long, there was a crescent moon on her forehead and stripes on her cheeks.  
"Kagome we have to talk about when you become sixteen. By then you will need to have a mate."  
"What? But I-"  
"When you finish your quest you will rule these lands with your mate,"  
"You don't have a mate, Sesshomaru doesn't have a mate," Kagome said.  
"I had one.two," her dad replied. Kagome glared at him. "I've already checked with that hanyou friend of yours, you two aren't mates so there isn't a problem, you will meet your mate tomorrow."  
"I am not ready to have a 'mate'" Kagome said, "I'm fifteen,"  
"And you'll be sixteen next week," he said, he picked up a necklace from his pocket and gestured to put it on her, "This was given to me by my mother to give to the heir, you," he put it on her.  
"Thank you," she said, "But I'm still not getting married to anyone, I like someone right now,"  
"Foolish daughter, This is a special rosary bead that makes me have full control of you, you will not tell anyone of what is about to happen," he grabbed her hand, his claws made her wrist bleed. "Keep quiet," he said. "You are to marry Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands so the lands will be merged you will meet him tonight," Then as if on cue, there was a knock on the door  
"Greetings, Lord Higurashi, where is my mate to be," Sesshomaru came in.  
"Ah, she is here," Kagome's dad said pushing Kagome to Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru looked to his mate to be, "I sense fear in you, what are you afraid of?" he asked. "Come with me, I shall show you a sight you'd like, Jaken, watch Rin,"  
"Ses-Sesshomaru!" Kagome said.  
"You smell like Inuyasha's wench," He said. Kagome looked insulted, "You know my name, so what is yours?" he said.  
"Ka-Kagome," she replied staring at Sesshomaru's emotionless face.  
"Are you going to be Rin's Oka-san?" Rin asked.  
"You have a human kid?" Kagome asked surprised.  
"I am adopting her," he said, "She's an orphan I found,"  
"That is so sweet," Kagome said, then she remembered that this is Sesshomaru.  
"Your voice is the same as Inuyasha's wench too," he said.  
"I am.Kagome.traveled with him to find Shikon Shards," Kagome said.  
"What!" he said, he grabbed Kagome's shoulders with his claws.  
"Get away from me!" Kagome said, scratching Sesshomaru's arm. Sesshomaru, surprised let go, Kagome ran off, she ran to the balcony where she saw Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru grabbed her again.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha ran and jumped up onto the balcony.  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said when she saw Kagome with now white hair and her red outfit.  
"What is my brother doing!" he pulled out his sword.  
"We're-" Kagome fell to the ground as if she Inuyasha when 'sitted'.  
"What did I tell you daughter!" Kagome's father appeared and grabbed her hand, they both disappeared.  
"I've warned you already, if there are any problems, I will kill you in a worst way than your mother!" He punched her face. It became swollen. "You are woman, you can not control your fate, I'm your father, I have full control over you, YOU HEAR!" he showed Kagome his claws turning purple, "This poison can not only kill, but can cause excruciating pain," he scratched across her face, "Twenty four hours for you!" he said. "and you won't tell Inuyasha or the beads will cause much worst than a sit!" he said. Blood dripped down her forehead. She appeared beside Sango.  
"Oh my gosh! What happened!" Sango asked when she saw the blood.  
"I'm going back to my time, and I'm not coming back!" Kagome replied, her tears were stinging her wounds causing more tears causing more stinging in a vicious cycle.  
"Oh Shit Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and ran to her. "Who the hell did this to you! Was it my bastard brother!"  
"No, it was-" she fell to the ground clutching her stomach, she threw up blood.Lots of it. Inuyasha then saw the necklace. 'You will loose you speech completely now,' her fathers voice was herd in her voice.  
  
"Lord Higurashi, I refuse to marry your daughter, she already has a mate, Inuyasha,"  
"Sesshomaru, you are young and naive, there is no mark on her and Inuyasha has already said that they're not mates,"  
"Naïve! You have no right do disrespect me, Lords are to respect other Lords! We're equals! You dare treat me like human?"  
"You don't marry you don't get these lands," her father said.  
"I would not stoop as low to marry either a hanyou or my brother's mate for land!" Sesshomaru yelled and scratched Higurashi's face.  
  
"You can't say huh?" Kagome shook her head no. Pain started flooding down her neck and shoulders it was burning, Kagome closed her eyes in pain.  
  
"Hey daughter come with me!" Kagome followed her dad and they disappeared. They appeared in a room.  
"Sesshomaru won't be your mate so I got the next best person, a very powerful demon, Naraku," he said. Kagome opened her mouth in response but no words came out. Higurashi clawed at her and blood came through her red Kimono. Sesshomaru was near and heard this. "And as punishment for Sesshomaru, I know your close, your Rin and Jaken will be killed by my hand," Sesshomaru ran in and turned into dog form he started scratching at Higurashi lost of blood. Higurashi was starting to dissolve. Kagome just backed up from them, weakly. She tried to walk to the door but fell to the ground.  
Her father was now unconscious or dead. Sesshomaru turned back into his regular form and walked towards Kagome. Kagome tried backed up, scared.  
"Weak and vulnerable even when half youkia, how pathetic he walked out. Higurashi lifted his head up.  
"Daughter, I may be dying but the rest of your life will be miserable, your mind shall be warped and pain shall occur unless the spell is broken, Inuyasha and Sango will read your thoughts, your spell will be broken when Inuyasha confesses something to you" and then he died.  
  
"Inuyasha, younger brother, how absent minded you are your mate was attacked by her father and is lying in her own blood, the smell is disgusting," he said and went off to look for his servant and Rin. Inuyasha sniffed the air and followed her sent. He as fast as he could made it to a chamber by the balcony.  
"Kagome!" he yelled.  
'He tried to kill me!' Kagome thought, 'Look at all this blood!'  
"Kill you? It was this bastard over here that tried to kill you!"  
'Burn in hell asshole liar, I hate you, you tried to kill me and now lying about it blaming father,'  
"Kagome, that's it!" he said, he forcefully picked her up. Kagome grabbed his tetsusaiga and ran. "Kagome you bitch!" he ran after her. Kagome fell to the ground weak because of loosing so much blood she fainted. Inuyasha picked her up and put his sword back.  
  
Kagome was dreaming while unconscious. Inuyasha could practically see it. "You are to marry Sesshomaru!" he heard. "The two lands will be merged," "I've already checked with Inuyasha you two aren't mates so there's no problem," "Sesshomaru refuses to marry you so you will marry Naraku," Inuyasha sees parts of Kagome's dreams where her father is scratching her. Kagome wakes up with a sudden and scratches Inuyasha's face.  
"Stop that, wench!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome opens her mouth to say something 'Sit,' but nothing happens. "Ha, you can't even sit me anymore!"  
'So you didn't try to kill me, it was father!' she thought. 'So why are you holding me and where are you taking me?' Kagome thought. 'In fact, who the hell are you! Why did I say no think sit?'  
"I'm Inuyasha," 'The one who's not my mate, why would he ask?' "Shuddup! It's because we travel together to collect Shikon Shards!" 'What are Shikon Shards?' "The thing you broke so you have to find all the pieces," 'Why are you traveling with me?' "Because I want the Shikon Jewel," 'Why?' "Because I want to become full youkia," 'You're a demon?' Kagome tensed up. "Yes, half demon, and so are you," 'Shit, does that mean I'm evil too?' "Bitch not all demons are evil," Kagome looked at his ears, 'You have weird ears! They're so cute,' Kagome reached for them and started petting them. "Bitch, stop it," 'At least I'm not one literally,' Kagome thought. Inuyasha touched her ears, "You have them too wench!" 'Why are you so mean?' "Because I-" 'What?' "Never mind," 'So, what's my real name, I know it's not bitch or wench?' "Kagome," he said.  
"Inuyasha, my friend, talking to oneself is a sign of craziness, what happened to Kagome?"  
"She has amnesia, maybe Kaede can help her,"  
"Who hurt her?" Miroku asked.  
"Her fucking father!" Inuyasha replied. 'Do I have a mother too?' "Yes," 'Where?' "In the future," 'Can I see her?' "No," 'Why not?' "Because your wounds need to be tend to," 'Then can I see my mom?' "Maybe,"  
"Inuyasha why are you talking to yourself again?"  
"Kagome, I can read her mind, she can't speak for some reason," 'I remember now, Higurashi said that Inuyasha has to break the spell!' "How Kagome!" 'Confessing something!' "What?" 'I don't know,' Miasma surrounded Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome. Kagome disappeared from Inuyasha's arms. The Miasma disappeared and Kagome appeared in a small hut.  
'Where am I?' Kagome thought.  
"Oh, so my new mate is awake, good, now lets get to the discussion, you will find all the shards and bring them to me," Kagome opened her mouth to respond but no words came out. 'Shit!' "Did you know I can read minds, this almost complete jewel cause this, by the way, mate-" 'Burn in hell bastard!' "You sound like Inuyasha,"  
A demon walks through the barrier and into the room, he has white hair. 'Inuyasha?'  
"Do not mistake me for that half breed," it was Sesshomaru.  
"Sesshomaru, why are you here?" Naraku said. 'Oh Shit, things just got worst,'  
"I am just here to rectify a mistake," he said. He with one movement scratched Naraku who become two pieces of a corpse. Kagome quickly picked up the shards.  
"You, Inuyasha's companion, come with me," he said. Kagome followed.  
"Sesshomaru-sama, why have you saved the hanyou's wench?" Jaken questioned. 'I'm not his wench you ugly ass creature,' Sesshomaru smiled. 'Wait, why did he?' Kagome thought.  
'She must not know that it is because I want to have a truce with my brother,' Sesshomaru thought. 'You know I can read minds,' Kagome thought. 'Oh shit! Keeping secrets from a human, when did I become weak?' 'Weak? I think that's something very strong, trying to get along with Inuyasha,' 'Stay out of my thoughts, hanyou,' 'I can't,'  
"Jaken-sama, why is Sesshomaru-sama and that girl staring at each other?"  
"It's none of your business but they're communicating through their thoughts,"  
"Keep walking, human, you're wasting my time," Sesshomaru said. 'He is such a jerk and yet he's doing something nice, this can't be the real Sesshomaru,'  
They eventually came to the Eastern castle, Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru and got out his tetsusaiga.  
"Here is Kagome but I want something in return," Sesshomaru said. 'Shit, I knew he was too good to be true, he's going to trade me for the Tetsusaiga,' "Good idea, but you're wrong,"  
"She is?" Inuyasha said.  
"We must have a truce and start over and you and I will get along," he said.  
"Why would you start over with a 'dirty hanyou' like me?" Inuyasha spat. 'Please cooperate, I really want this,' thought Sesshomaru. 'Woah, he's for real,' Kagome realized.  
"He is?" Inuyasha asked 'yes,' replied Kagome.  
"Fine, truce, happy now, now hand over Kagome!"  
"First, I'd like to help you break her spell," Sesshomaru said. 'I can't tell what he's thinking anymore,' Kagome realized. "What lie did you tell Lord Higurashi?"  
"What are you talking about," Inuyasha said.  
"To break the spell you must admit the truth," Sesshomaru said.  
'I hope that doesn't mean I have to tell Kagome that I love her,' Inuyasha thought. Kagome smiled. 'He.likes me.loves me?' 'Shit she heard me!'  
"You have to say it out loud, Inuyasha," 'he called me by my name! He must mean it!'  
"I love Kagome," Inuyasha whispered out loud. The beads snapped off of her neck and onto the floor.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said. She ran to him. They hugged.  
"Very well, Jaken, Rin come here, we're leaving,"  
"Wait!" Kagome said.  
"I don't have the time, human," Sesshomaru said. "What is it,"  
"I wanted to say thank you," Kagome said. The servant that was serving the food ran up to them.  
"You still have a problem, Lord Kagome," he said. "Are you going to rule the lands?"  
"I have a better idea," Kagome said. "Sesshomaru, you can take these lands along with your own so either way you would get these lands!" The sky turned purple, the ground shook fast, the back of Sesshomaru's hands each had a crescent moon. Kagome's white hair, ears, fangs and claws became back to normal. Kagome was once again Kagome.  
"Glad you're back!" Sango said and joined them. Miroku groped her once again. SLAP! "HENTAI!"  
"Sesshomaru killed Naraku," Kagome said. Miroku took off his beads and realized there was no hole.  
"I'm free!" Miroku said and grabbed Sango's hand. He danced around with her. "I no longer have to ask will you bear my child!" he exclaimed, "But Sango, I'm asking you because I do love you!"  
"He.he's drunk in happiness!" Sango said, "he doesn't mean it!" Sango turned read.  
"No, no! I do love you!" Miroku said.  
"Inuyasha, we only need a few shards to get," she said.  
"Good, we'll start on it tomorrow,"  
"No, I'm going home tomorrow," Kagome stated.  
"Fine, but I'm coming," Inuyasha said.  
"Fine,"  
  
"Mother, you're okay," Kagome said when at the hospital. Inuyasha was beside her. "The doctor said you could go home tomorrow,"  
"What about your father thing?" her mother asked.  
"We'll talk about that when you get home, mom, and as for the land, I gave it to Inuyasha's brother," Kagome said.  
"That's very generous, I'm proud of you, Kagome,"  
"Thank you mom," Kagome replied. They hugged.  
"Ah, tender moment," Inuyasha said. Kagome's mom started messing with Inuyasha's ears.  
"Okay, you can stop now," Inuyasha said. Kagome's mom whispered something in Kagome's ears.  
"You two will make a great couple later," her mom said.  
"I heard that," Inuyasha said.  
  
"So, um Sango, can we get married and then you can bear my child?" Miroku said.  
"Shut up you stupid hentai monk," Sango said.  
"No, I mean it," Miroku said and kissed Sango.  
"Fine, whatever," Sango said.  
"You're ruining the romantic moment, tomorrow we'll go to a special place with a great view, and then we will get married," he said.  
"Ah, how cute," Shippou said. Rin hugged Shippou. "Rin got new teddy," she said.  
"What?" Shippou said.  
"Can you be Rin's friend?"  
"Sure," Shippou replied and they played tag.  
  
I'M NOT GOOD AT ENDING STORIES, BUT I'LL END IT HERE, IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ON HOW TO END IT, SUGGEST THROUGH THE REVIEWS PLEASE. 


End file.
